La douleur de la peine
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Les pensées de Loki juste après que le garde soit venu lui dire que Frigga est morte.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic qui se situe dans Thor le Monde des ténèbres. Ce sont les pensées de Loki juste après que le garde soit venu lui dire que Frigga est morte.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **...**

 _ **La douleur de la peine**_

Loki était assis dans sa cellule, lisant un livre lorsqu'un garde se planta devant lui, se raclant la gorge pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Le jeune homme soupira et lui lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux. Le garde en profita pour prendre la parole d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je viens de la part du prince. La reine Frigga est morte…

Loki tourna la tête, cherchant à lire la vérité sur le visage du garde tout en priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais Thor n'était pas comme ça… Ce n'était pas un mensonge ou une mauvaise blague… Un léger frémissement parcouru l'échine de Loki pendant qu'il congédia le garde d'un simple mouvement de tête muet. Ce dernier s'inclina un peut et ne demanda pas son reste. Il disparu à grandes enjambées.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Loki se redressa en chancelant légèrement pendant qu'une tornade de sentiment se déchaînait en lui. Un nouveau frémissement le parcouru tandis qu'il tentait de se contenir, mais c'était si difficile. Loki poussa un cri de douleur et tout vola autour de lui. Les meubles se brisèrent sur les parois de sa cellule… Une douleur terrible lui étreignit la poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer… Frigga était morte… Cette femme qu'il aimait de tout son être était morte… Loki tremblait maintenant… Il tentait de lutter contre ses larmes mais, ne parvenait pas à les arrêter… Frigga était morte… Sa mère était morte… Parce qu'au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, il ne l'avait jamais considérait autrement que comme sa mère… Frigga l'avait bercé dans ses bras… Elle avait chassé ses cauchemars… Elle l'avait aimé… Elle lui avait donné de l'importance… Elle avait partagé sa magie avec lui… Elle avait été fière de lui a une moment donné, l'encourageant toujours… Elle s'était opposée à Odin qui avait souhaité l'exécuter parce qu'elle l'aimait… Elle avait organisé cette cellule pour qu'il soit bien traité… Elle était venue le voir malgré l'interdiction d'Odin… Loki frémit… Comme il avait été injuste…

Le souvenir de leur dernière discussion tournait en boucle dans sa tête… Frigga refusait de le laisser tomber. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler… Lui transmettre toujours de l'amour, mais lui… Lui l'avait rejeté et pour de mauvaises raisons… Loki était en colère… Il était hors de lui… Mais, il en voulait à Thor et à Odin…

Il en voulait à Thor pour ne pas avoir vu qu'il allait mal… Pour ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il souffrait… Et qu'il n'était pas entièrement lui-même… Pour ne pas l'avoir forcé à tout lui avouer en le prenant dans ses bras… Pour ne pas avoir été son grand-frère…

Il en voulait à Odin pour avoir été si froid et sans pitié… Pour ne pas lui avoir demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant un an… Pour lui avoir dit qu'il considérait que le fils qu'il avait élevé était mort… Pour avoir eu envie de l'exécuter sans lui poser de questions… Pour l'avoir condamné à un oubli qui le terrifiait plus que la mort… Pour ne s'être jamais considéré comme son père finalement…

Oui, Loki leur en voulait, mais il n'avait rien à reprocher à Frigga… Sauf qu'elle était la mère de Thor, la femme d'Odin et qu'il avait été rejeté par les deux. S'il n'était plus un frère ou un fils, comment pouvait-il encore la considérer comme sa mère ?... Alors Loki l'avait rejeté… Il avait mal et il voulait que les autres aient mal aussi… Il avait bien vu la peine dans le regard de sa mère mais, cela ne l'avait pas arrêté… Il avait tremblé et s'était rapproché de son image mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander pardon, elle avait disparue…

Loki trembla plus fort pendant que ses larmes se mirent à couler. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui demander pardon… Ses jambes cédèrent et le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il baissa la tête et murmura.

\- Pardonne-moi maman… Je t'aime…

Loki était le meilleur des menteurs, mais ces mots là n'étaient pas un mensonge… Il l'aimait réellement…. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée car, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser les autres, Loki ne s'aimait pas lui-même…

Il se détestait depuis si longtemps… Il se détestait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus faible que son frère… Depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne serait pas un grand guerrier… Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir réussi à rendre son père fier… Il se détestait pour ne lui avoir provoqué que du dégoût et de l'indifférence… Il se détestait encore plus depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'était rien de plus que le monstre des histoires effrayantes… Il s'était tant détesté à ce moment là qu'il avait tenté de détruire toutes traces des géants des glaces, avant de vouloir se faire tuer pour qu'il ne reste plus rien… Mais là encore il avait échoué… Et ce n'était pas fini... Il s'était détesté pour avoir céder à Thanos… Pour ne pas avoir résisté… Pour lui avoir montré qu'il était si faible qu'il pouvait en faire un pion obéissant… Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de mettre lui-même fin à sa vie… Parce que ce dernier acte aurait pu sauver la femme qu'il aimait tendrement…

Parce que Loki n'était pas dupe… Frigga était morte par sa faute… Parce qu'il avait indiqué au Kurse comment sortir du donjon… Il voulait que la créature trouve Odin, qu'il lui fasse du mal comme son père lui en avait fait toute sa vie en lui mentant et en l'ignorant… Mais ce n'était pas Odin que ce monstre avait trouvé sur sa route… C'était Frigga… Sa mère… Cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et Loki se détesta encore plus…

Il se détesta parce qu'il était resté là, fermé entre ces quatre murs, impuissant à la protéger de la fureur de ce monstre… Comme il aurait tout donné pour avoir pu la rejoindre à temps… Pour pouvoir mourir à sa place… Pour que son sacrifice la rende enfin fière de cet enfant qu'elle avait aimé… et qui l'avait trahi… Comme il avait trahi tous ceux à qui il tenait… Le laissant seul maintenant... Seul pour l'éternité... Haïe de tous et bientôt oublié...


End file.
